ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Another One
Plot Owen and Emerson are walking down the street, talking. Owen: Oh come on, there’s no way it could do that if it was purple. Emerson: Hmm, maybe. Emerson then stops him. Emerson: Wait Owen. You should probably prepare yourself, because you’re going to run into Agate soon. Owen is shocked. Owen: Wh-What? How the heck do you know that? Emerson: I read the script. Owen starts walking cautiously. He keeps looking around at every moment. Owen: Ok, so far so good... He bumps into Agate, who wasn’t even looking at him. Owen falls down. Owen: Gosh darn it….. Agate turns around. Agate: Oh, hi Owen. Agate sits down on a bench. Owen waits for him to do something, but he does nothing. Owen: Umm, aren’t you going to try to absorb me? Agate: Nah, I’m not feeling it today. Owen darts his eyes around, then stands up, and sits next to Agate on the bench. Owen: Is something wrong? Agate: Nah. I've just kind of been a little lonely lately. Owen waits for something else. Owen: Are you gonna say something like, ‘And I want some company,’ and then proceed to absorb me? Agate waves his hands in dismissal. Agate: Nah, nah it's not like that. I was wondering…..Could you help me find a friend? Owen raises his eyebrow in confusion. Owen: Seriously? Why? Agate: Well, you have all your friends, and I don’t have any friends….And as I said before, I’m lonely. Owen: My parents don’t have any friends, and they do fine. And you’re a villain, so why should I help you? Agate: Oh come on, you’ve helped EVERY villain you’ve met. Owen raises his finger to argue, but then he puts it down. Agate: So…..Can you pleaaaaase find me a friend? Owen thinks. Owen: Well, if I could, I would. But I don’t know anyone who’d be willing to be friends with you. Sorry dude. Agate stands up. Agate: Oh. I guess you’re right. No one would want to be friends with me. Maybe I should meet someone new. Agate turns to Owen, covers his mouth with his hand, and shoves him to the ground, still holding his mouth. Owen struggles and screams, but he can’t get loose. Emerson is on the side, not paying attention. He then sees what’s happening. Emerson: OH! He takes out a packet of paper labeled, ‘Season 2, Episode 10.’ He flips to the next page of it. Emerson: Uh….’Owen, watch out!’ Agate then removes his hand from Owen, and Owen starts coughing. Owen: What is your problem?! Agate snickers. Agate: Well, inflicting pain on people makes me feel a little better. Thanks for the talk. He walks off, strutting happily for some reason. Owen: I never get that guy…. Owen walks off, and Emerson follows behind. We then cut to Owen’s house, and Owen is eating a banana. Sarth and Amy come in the door, with three pizzas. Sarth: Hey buddy! How’s it going? We brought food! Owen gets up excitedly, hugs them, grabs the pizzas, and sets them down on the counter. Owen: Which ones are mine? Amy: Well, you’re a growing boy, so we got one for us, and two for you. We might not be home tomorrow, so maybe you can save some. Owen opens one pizza, and finishes it in 20 minutes. Sarth and Amy have barely finished their second slice when Owen finishes. Sarth: Woah, you must be hungry… Owen opens the second pizza box, but the pizza has pepperoni on it. Amy: Ah geez, I guess we accidentally ordered two with pepperoni. Sorry bu- Owen doesn’t care, and starts eating. Sarth and Amy are both surprised. Amy: I thought you hated pepperoni? Owen: I really don’t care, I’m just really hungry right now. Owen finishes off the pizza quickly. Sarth: Um, Owen are you ok? Is something possessing you again? Owen: Nah, I’m good. I’m just really hungry today. Owen sits down on the couch, and switches on the TV. Sarth and Amy look at each other, and shrug. We then cut to the middle of the night, and Owen is laying in bed. He suddenly wakes up, clutches his stomach in pain, and runs into the bathroom. He closes the door, and starts violently coughing, even coughing up some blood into the sink. Owen: UGGGGH, I really shouldn’t have eaten that much pizza…… Owen starts coughing again, and we fade to black. We then cut to him waking up, really groggy. He puts his hand on his head. Owen: Ugh, I barely got any sleep last night…. Owen’s stomach growls. Owen: Man, I’m hungry… He walks downstairs, and begins making pancakes. He makes 6 big ones, and eats them fast. He then sits down on the couch, and falls asleep again. We then cut to Aspidites slithering into Owen’s house, a few hours later. Aspidites: Owen? Hello? She slithers around, then sees Owen asleep on the couch. She slithers up to the couch, looks at him, then coils around him. She smiles, and closes her eyes. A few minutes pass, and Owen wakes up with a jolt. He runs to the bathroom, and starts coughing into the sink again. Aspidites falls off of Owen when he stands up. Aspidites: Owen? Owen starts violently coughing up blood again. Aspidites sees this, gasps, and rushes over to him. Aspidites: Owen! Are you ok? Owen starts breathing hard. Owen: Not really…..I feel bad…. He starts coughing again. Aspidites is there to console him, and when he finishes, he collapses on the floor. Aspidites: Should I call an ambulance? Owen: Nah….I’ll be- He starts coughing again. Owen: Ok, maybe I do need help. Aspidites slithers with Owen while he slowly walks down the street. We then cut to him laying on the couch in Grena’s house, while Aspidites is admiring the house. Anna sits down on a chair next to the couch. Aspidites: You have a nice house. Anna: Thank you. She uses a stethoscope on Owen, then takes his temperature and blood pressure, and then examines her readings. Owen: So, what did you find? Anna: Oh, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s just a bad stomach bug. According to my calculations, you’ll feel better by tonight. Just take it easy for now. Aspidites sighs in relief. Aspidites: Oh, that’s great. He also tells me he’s been eating a lot. Anna: Oh, that's perfectly normal at his age. Just give him a few days, he’ll snap out of it. Aspidites: Ok. Are you sure you don't need to give him any medicine? Anna: Oh I don't think- Owen suddenly stands up with a jolt, and runs into the bathroom, and starts coughing again. Anna: Ok, maybe you’re right…. Owen and Aspidites leave. Owen lays down on the couch, and Aspidites watches over him. Aspidites: Do you need anything? Owen: I’m hungry….can you get me like 5 burgers from Burger Hut? 3 of them plain, two with bacon… Aspidites: Ok, whatever you want. She slithers off, and Owen falls asleep on the spot. We then see Ex'Spira spying on him from the roof, feeding off of his pain. Ex'Spira: Mmmm, his sickness is really tasty… Ex'Spira then stops. Ex'Spira: Well, I've gotten all I needed from him today. Now I can go stalk other people! Ex'Spira floats off. We then cut to later, and Aspidites slithers into Owen’s house with a big bag of food. Aspidites: Owen, I brought food. Owen wakes up, and immediately starts eating. He tears through all the burgers in 15 minutes. Aspidites just watches. Aspidites: Wow….I really hope this is just a phase.. When Owen finishes, he and Aspidites sit on the couch. Aspidites: If you want anything, let me know. She wraps herself around Owen. Owen: Thanks Aspi. He begins to fall asleep. Owen: Love you…… His head turns to the side, and he falls asleep. Aspidites blushes. She shakes her head around, and falls asleep too. They are both laying there on the couch. Sarth and Amy come home. Sarth: Hey Owen, we came home early! Grena told me you weren't feeling well! He doesn't hear anything. Sarth: Hello? They set down their bags in the kitchen, then see Owen and Aspidites asleep. Sarth laughs. Sarth: Aw, that's kind of cute. Amy is clearly bothered by this. She walks over to them, quietly, and pulls Aspidites off of Owen, so they are separated now. Amy: Ok, I feel better now. Aspidites’ tail coils around Owen's hand, and Amy sighs. Amy: Fine, I can live with this. Amy sits down on the counter, and she and Sarth start talking. An hour later, Owen and Aspidites wake up. He sits up, and sees Sarth and Amy. Owen: Oh, hey Mom and Dad. Sarth: Hey Owen! How you doing? Owen stands up. Owen: I actually do feel a lot better now! Amy: That's great! So, we got off work early. What do you want to do? Owen thinks. Owen: Can we go for a walk? It's not that sunny, and the weather is nice. Sarth: Sure thing. We then see Owen, Sarth, Amy and Aspidites walking around the park. Sarth is telling a story, and they're laughing. Sarth: I’m not joking, I straight up SMACKED Agvarok into a light pole, then I froze his legs. Amy: And I knocked him into a trash can! Owen laughs. Owen: Man, that's hilarious! Oh, so me and Emerson were having a debate today. Do you think that- Owen suddenly stops, falls to the ground, and starts coughing, a lot more violently than before. Sarth runs up to him, but then steps back. Sarth: Woooaaaaah, that is a LOT of blood. That's it, I'm calling an- Sarth takes out his phone to call an ambulance, but an energy blast knocks his phone away. They turn to see Agate standing across from them. Agate: Yeah, I'm not letting you do that. They all get on the offensive. Sarth: Seriously Agate? I guess you haven't had enough of Nephrite! He opens the Omnitrix dial, selects Nephrite, and slams down the dial. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE: Sarth grows small, spiky arms on his side. He becomes coated in metal, and shrinks. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his back, and he turns into Scatter. The sequence ends, and Scatter looks at himself. Scatter: Scatter? I didn't want this! Agate walks over to Scatter, and squishes him. Amy turns her tool into a sword, and swings it at Agate. It merely gets stuck in his arm, which morphs around it. Agate’s eyes glow, and he paralyzes Amy. Amy: Gah! I can't move! Aspidites hisses at Agate, then lunges at him. Agate shakes his head in disappointment. Agate: Oh Aspidites, don't you learn? He grabs her throat, and gets ready to choke her, but Owen blasts him. Agate turns, to see Owen on the ground in pain. Owen: Don't you…..touch her!!!! Agate laughs, and drops her. He paralyzes her too, and walks over to Owen. Agate: Well, I guess I'll be a nice guy today. He picks up Owen by his shirt. Scatter: Let go of him! Owen starts coughing again. Agate: Oh relax. He's gonna die if I don't take the egg out of him. Scatter and Amy are confused. Amy: Egg?! Agate’s hand morphs over Owen’s mouth, and holds it there for a little. After some time passes, he removes his hand, and in his hand, he has a large egg. He sets it down on the ground, and sits. Agate: Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Scatter changes back to Sarth, and is still damaged. Sarth: Owen….You have to destroy the egg before it hatches! He looks to where Owen was, but doesn't see him. Sarth: Owen? He then turns back to Agate, and sees Owen next to him. Owen: So, what are you going to name the kid? Agate: Well, it depends what color it is, because I like gemstone themed names. Sarth: Owen! What are you doing? Owen: Look Dad, I had to go through all that suffering, so I deserve to see the kid. Sarth slams his own face on the ground. Sarth: Why did you have to be so nice….. The egg starts to crack. Agate: Oooh! The egg is cracking! He then pushes Owen out of the way. Agate: Move! It needs to see me first, so it'll imprint on me. Owen: Ok. He gives Agate a thumbs up, and the egg starts cracking more. Agate starts getting really excited. Amy: Sarth, can't you do anything? Sarth: No. Aspidites, can you do anything? Aspidites: No! What makes you think I can? Sarth: I'm just being hopeful! Then, the egg cracks open, and we see a dark figure. Agate: Yay! He’s hatched! We then see the baby, which is a mini version of Agate, with five eyes, spiky white hair, except he has a small furry tail, and he is red with dark red stripes. And he is a lot more cute. Agate and Owen fangirl, and Agate picks it up, and hugs it. Agate: Awwww, welcome to the world! Owen walks over. Owen: Oh my gosh, it's adorable! What are you gonna name it? Agate looks at it. Agate: Hm… The baby makes a cute growling noise, and Agate smiles. Agate: I like Kaolinite. We shall call him Kaolinite! Kaolinite likes his name. Owen: Ooh, I like that! Wait, how do you know it’s a he? Agate: You're a boy, so he's a boy. Agate sets Kaolinite down, and he starts walking around. Owen: Wow, he can walk already? Agate: Well, Arvaterrans don't have bones, so it's pretty easy to walk. Talking might take a while, but I don't care. Now Kaolinite… Agate kneels down to Kaolinite. Agate: Now, I need you to do something. He stands up, and points at Owen. Agate: Sic him! Owen is shocked, and braces himself, but Kaolinite just starts chewing on his hand. Agate shakes his head in disappointment. Agate: Aw, you precious little munchkin. He picks up Kaolinite and sets him on a bench. Agate: Just wait here, and let Daddy take care of this. Agate gets ready to fight Owen. Agate: Alright, I’m gonna absorb you, then I’m gonna build a nice house, and live a happy life with my son! Agate charges at Owen, and goes for a punch. Owen dodges, and fires a beam. Agate eats that up, and breathes fire. Owen tries to fire a wave of water, but the fire reaches him too fast. It burns Owen, and he is scorched. Owen: Ouch….. Agate starts to absorb Owen. Agate: Ah yes, I’ve waited nearly 2 weeks for this! Then, Kaolinite trots up, and hugs Agate’s leg, and Agate stops. Agate: Aww, you precious little thing! He messes with Kaolinite’s hair. Agate: Now Kaoli, Dad has some important business to take care of, so can you please- Then Kaolinite walks away. Agate: Thank you. Now then… Agate starts absorbing Owen again, and we see Kaolinite sitting next to Aspidites. Aspidites: Hey! Kid! Look here. Kaolinite looks at Aspidites, and sits down in front of her. Aspidites: So, can you do me a favor, and unparalyze me? If you know how? Kaolinite and Aspidites stare at each other in the face for a bit. Aspidites: You don’t know how, do you? Kaolinite’s eyes glow, and Aspidites is unparalyzed. Aspidites: Wow! Thanks kid! Aspidites camouflages herself, and slithers over to Agate. He is about to fully absorb Owen, but Aspidites lunges at his eye in the middle, blinding him. Agate panics, stops absorbing Owen, and covers his eye. Agate: GAH! MY EYE! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE GOSHDARN EYE?!! Aspidites pokes Owen. Aspidites: Owen! Get up! Owen slowly gets up. Owen: Thanks Aspi. Owen charges at Agate, and strikes him with countless kicks, punches, and attacks. Soon, Agate can hardly stand. He then pulls a white flag out from nowhere, and waves it. Agate: I surrender…..You win….. Agate slowly gets up. Agate: Alright….Can I have Kaolinite? Sarth is holding Kaolinite, who is struggling to get loose. Sarth: Why in the heck would we give you him? He would just make you more of a threat! Owen grabs Kaolinite from Sarth, and Kaolinite calms down. Owen: Oh come on Dad, don’t be heartless. He hands Kaolinite to Agate. Owen: There you go Agate. Be a responsible father! Agate: Thank you Owen. He walks away with Kaolinite. Sarth, Amy and Aspidites step up to Owen. Sarth: Owen, how can you stand being so nice to him? Owen: It’s in my nature. Come on Dad, you should know that by now. Owen starts laughing. Sarth: Alright, I guess you have a point. By the way Owen, are you ok? You were coughing up a lot of blood. Owen: I feel good. Just maybe- Owen stops, and passes out on the ground. Sarth and Amy facepalm, while Aspidites helps him up. Episode Ends. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Kaolinite makes his first appearance. Characters *Owen *Aspidites *Emerson *Sarth *Amy *Anna Villains *Agate Aliens Used *Scatter Trivia *According to Agate, Arvaterrans can plant eggs in other people. *The planting egg thing may have been what the Arvaterran thugs wanted to do to Owen in Scouters. Category:Episodes